1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wide-angle lenses and, particularly, relates to a super-wide-angle lens and an imaging system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a wide-angle lens, conventional techniques focus on appropriately establishing the configuration of the wide-angle lens such as the number, the position distribution, and the power distribution of the lenses employed in the wide-angle lens. However, the wide-angle lens thus configured commonly has a limited field angle. Accordingly, an imaging system employing the wide-angle lens also has a limited field angle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a super-wide-angle lens and an imaging system with the same, which can overcome the abovementioned problems.